


The Story of a Suffering High School Student

by memoryrebel



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryrebel/pseuds/memoryrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school wasn't the easiest place for a 17 year old Tony Stark.<br/>Grades, bullying football players, and the general absence of his parents.<br/>When will it all become too much for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This came up from everybody refusing to rp this prompt with me on omegle, so I did it with myself.

Tony Stark sighed as he stared up at the front steps of Shield High.

At seventeen years old, he was afraid to go to high school. After all, all it brought him was pain.

He entered through the front doors, trying his best to just make it to his locker, then class. Hoping with all his hope that he would make it without being spotted by any football players. He hadn't had time to do their algebra homework like they politely asked. He smiled sardonically as he pulled his sleeve down the hide the bruises from their 'requests'.

He only had the rest of this year, then one more, and he would be free of this place. Free of them. Too bad it wasn't that easy.


	2. The Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the enemies are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I got my one person... so here is the next chapter.

Tony walked down the hallway, just trying to get to his locker so he'd be safe. Just get there and then to class, safety was through that door. No matter how temporary it would be, it was there. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that.

He gasped as he was grabbed from behind and slammed into a locker, flinching as his back slammed into the cold and unforgiving metal. It was the football captain, as usual, and he had that smirk he always got when it came to pushing Tony around. The jock grabbed the geek's shirt collar in a classic stereotypical show of bullying. He leaned in close to Tony's ear, and whispered as the tiny yet awesome kid pushed his head back in an attempt to get away.

His breath was hot as it accosted Tony's ear and the noise was barely audible above the din of the bustling hallway. But, still Stark was able to pick it up.

"Where's my algebra homework?"

_Crap,_ thought Tony.

He opened his mouth to speak, the words coming out more fear stricken then he had hoped they would.

"I... I had other w-work to do. I didn't h-have time... I'm sorry Osbourn." he closed his eyes briefly as the jock gripped his shirt tighter and slammed him into the locker again.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass about your work?! I told you to do mine. That means you do mine. Before your own, before anything else. First. Understand?" he growled, shaking Tony again.

He nodded quickly and fervently.  Osbourn, wanting to make a message, threw the smaller kid to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Tony wrapped his arms around his abdomen in an attempt at protection. This continued with various kicks and hits to various places.

Long story short. He came away five minutes later with a new bruise on his arm, a myriad of them on his poor chest,  and new shiner on his face.

He sighed as he grabbed his books and bag off the floor, and started making his way to his locker once more.

It was a good day so far. He was only accosted two more times before reaching class. The jocks must've decided they wanted to try to actually do something for themselves today. Well, most of them.

Sitting by himself at lunch, catching on the football's homework in varied subjects and grade levels, he contemplated how he had ended up in this situation.

He was spindly and weak. Yep, that'd do it.

He also, had no friends. Nobody that cared.

Why would anybody hold off on attacking somebody who had nobody that cared what happens to them?


	3. Here Come The Frienemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Tony gets some people saying they are interested in being his friend. The only problem is... why should he believe them.

Tony sat on the grass by himself, nibbling on a tomato sandwich, before deciding he wasn't hungry and tossing it to the birds. Stupid healthy food. Damn maid and her wheat bread.

He sighed as he started packing his stuff. Lunch was going to end soon. But, as he was getting up, he heard someone call from across the yard. He let out a little squeak as he saw it was Osbourn again, trying to get his attention from across the football field where he stood with a circle of his jock buddies. Tony couldn't help but notice Steve Rogers talking separately from the other players with Thor Odinson, the Norwegian foreign exchange student. The two were the only ones on the team that didn't pick on him.

Tony didn't know what to do. He didn't have time to finish packing his stuff, and he also hadn't had time to do all their homework. He looked over his shoulder, to where the edge of the school building ended about three feet from the school's border fence. It was the way he usually used to ditch school and sneak out. The ground back there was covered in weeds and gnarled roots, the gardeners couldn't reach back there, and exactly four yards down there was a hole in the fence at the bottom. It also afforded as a good escape from  the jocks because it was already narrow, especially for these giant brutes, but around two feet from the hole in the fence, the building got closer so they couldn't fit at all. It he could there and through, he would potentially be safe. Unless they hopped the fence. But they hadn't tried that yet.

So, as he saw Osbourn and a couple of his cronies getting closer, he dropped his shit and ran. The second he turned to go, they quickened their pace and chased him toward his secret passage. He got back there, but one of them kept following him as the other two hung back. As he ran he found himself falling to the floor as a hand pulled his foot out from under him. Tony gripped for roots or anything to anchor him where he was, but in his stuggles, he found he couldn't gain the traction or grip needed. Osbourn pulled him out into the open again and he will made little shrieking noise as he spun onto his back and tried to kick the asshole right in the ass. But, he couldn't gain the accuracy he needed to make a difference.

As the football captain gave his leg one more jerk, then dropped his leg, another one of the jocks kicked him in the side, causing him to curl up to protect himself. He never even had a chance to get up. Osbourn rolled him over, sat on his legs, and grabbed his shirt collar, jerking him up so their noses were almost touching. Tony grabbed Osbourn's wrists with his own hands in a puny attempt to dislodge him. He smiled at him before pulling back his fist and hitting Tony square on the side of the jaw. His head snapped to the side, and he would've fallen back if it weren't for the brute's hand on his shirt.

"Got my homework?"

The simple question. He was so used to it, but yet it hurt so much.

"I was working on i-" his attempt at answering was interrupted by another punch to the face.

"I don't want excuses. I want my work." he growled as the other two laughed.

Tony closed his eyes, expecting those cold hard fingers to hit him again, but they didn't. Instead, he heard another shout. But this one wasn't his name. This one was Osbourn's.

"Lay off him!" came a voice. Tony's panicking brain took a second longer than usual to decipher that it was Steve Rogers. Tony opened his eyes and looked up to see the man the voice belonged to standing beside a very pissed looked Norwegian foreign exchange student.

"Stay out of this Rogers." Osbourn responded with that voice people got when they couldn't believe they were being questioned.

But, Steve only crossed his arms and squared his shoulders, "I said, lay off him."

Osbourn smiled that sickening smile, before shrugging and saying, "Yeah alright."

He turned back to Tony and his greasy voice came slugging into Tony's ear in that creepy whisper of his, "See you later."

And Tony grimaced. Because he knew he would.

The three jocks left, and as Tony was released he gasped and rubbed his neck. The grip on his collar had been choking him. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. It was only felt a presence kneeling beside him and another looming above him that he opened his eyes again. Sure enough, there was Steve looking at him concerned, and Thor standing with his arms crossed and head tilted at him.

"What?" Tony squeaked.

Steve cleared his throat before looking up at Thor.

"What do you want?" Tony clarified.

This time, they both looked confused, before the one with the brilliant blue eyes beside him responded, "Nothing. We just saw you were in trouble and wanted to help."

Steve thought it was simple enough, but he jumped when he heard the venomous response of "bullshit."

Tony looked between the two of them, "What do you want?" he repeated.

"We were just tired of seeing them hurt you, decided it was time we did something." Steve pacified as he held out his hand to help the smaller kid up.

Tony refused it, and got up all on his own, wobbling a bit as he did so but keeping his own feet. His ankle hurt a little, and he was a bit woozy from the punches, which he figured would make it difficult to stand properly. But once he figured it out, he made his slowly over to his stuff. He was dismayed to see they had followed him.

"Friend Stark..."came Thor's booming voice, that somehow was loud even when he was talking in his quiet voice.

Tony stopped ignoring their presence and spun around to snap at them, his backpack on his shoulders and books in his arms, "You are not my friends! I don't have any!"

Steve swallowed quickly, cowed by this tiny essence of angers more so than by three intimidating jocks.

"But, we would like to be." he answered quietly.

All that came out of Tony's mouth before he stormed away was, "Why should I believe you?"


	4. The Absent Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tony's absent parents... well not even that. Hence, "absent".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I'm supposed to be updating my other fic! Quit distracting me. GRrrr!  
> Oh well, luv ya guys.

Tony gathered his stuff and started heading down his secret way out. He really wasn't in the mood for school anymore. Definitely not. His empty house was safer.

He could hear his two would-be heroes following behind him, but he ignored them. They wouldn't be able to follow him soon anyway, so it didn't matter. He came to the narrower part and turned to the side so he could still fit as he kept his eyes on his feet so he wouldn't stumble on a wayward root. He could hear the Norwegian cursing behind him as they went.

He came to the hole in the fence, and ducked underneath after throwing his stuff over. Tony popped up on the other side, seeing that the his stalkers had stopped where the pathway had gotten narrower and were staring after him. They seemed to think for a moment before maneuvering their bodies, with some difficulty, until they could climb the fence. Tony sighed and continued walking, making his way to the sidewalk.

"Tony!" he heard Steve call after him. He decided things would go quicker if he just heard them out and _then_ rejected them. Yeah, that would work.

They caught up to him, and he heard Thor say boomingly, "You use this path often?"

To which Tony smiled sarcastically, "Every damn day." Then he turned and started to walk, hearing their footsteps coming after him.

Which was actually, true. Whether trying to escape bullies or just simply ditching, he usually ended up heading home this way.

"Don't you guys have practice or something?" He asked over his shoulder. The two sped up to be next to him.

"Um..." he heard Steve's quieting yet authoritative voice, "they are probably going to pissed with us, and it might be best to leave it be for now."

"Well, you should of let it be instead of ruining things with your team for some stupid reason."

"It wasn't a stupid reason..." Steve began to defend their motives.

Tony stopped and turned to them, looking the taller man right in his shiny blue eyes, "I'm a stupid reason. Now go back to your classes."

"No. What if they come after you? They said they would! We have to protect you!" Thor called, despite being right beside Tony.

The smaller kid flinched at the loud noise in his ear, and looked up at him, "I'm going home. And you are not coming with me."

"Yes we are."

Tony sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to shake them. "Fine." he conceded, "but I am not letting you in."

"Deal." they both said simultaneously.

The rest of the walk was relatively of no consequence. The football players would discuss football, realize Tony's presence, try to drag him in, before going back to their topic when those attempts failed. The cycle continued like this. Until Tony's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the display, before his face lit up in a huge smile.

"Jarvis!" he said exuberantly into the phone. The device being so sophisticated it baffled his two companions.

" _Hello Master Stark. The tracker alerted me you were no longer on the school premises. Am I to assume you want me to come get you?"_ sounded a British voice through the speakers.

Tony laughed before nodding and responding with a quiet, "Yes."

The conversation ended with a quick, " _Wait there."_ Tony sat down on the curb, giving a pained sigh when the other two sat beside him. Pained in the sense of 'get the hell away from me' and in 'ow I am in pain'. Both were relevant.

Soon a black car pulled up. Not a limo. Just a sleek black car. Tony gathered his stuff without a word to his silent buddies.

An old man stepped out of the driver's side, wearing an immaculate black suit and popped the trunk. He was clearly a butler. But also, obviously one Tony had a relationship akin to family with.

"Hi Jarvis." he said as he set his stuff in the trunk giving the man a quick hug.

"Good afternoon Sir. Did you get into another fight?" he asked, concern etched in his face as he looked Tony up and down.

"Yeah. But I'm good." he smiled up at the friendly face.

Jarvis looked to Steve and Thor, "Who are your friends?"

"Uh..." Tony thought or a moment glancing at them, "Steve and Thor. Not really my friends."

Jarvis nodded before heading toward the front of the car, passenger side this time. "Care to drive?" he muttered. He stopped as both he and Tony reached their respective car doors.

He sighed, leaned on the top of the car, looking into Tony's expectant eyes. "Master and Missus Stark have left for Hawaii this afternoon."

Tony briefly looked disappointed. Steve and Thor could see it on his face.

Then Tony responded almost to quiet to hear, but they caught it. "But... they just got back three days ago."

Jarvis nodded, "I know. But their last trip was work. They said they needed a vacation."

Tony sighed, looking around before taking a wet inhale of breath, "When will they be back?"

"Sometime next month. They didn't tell me when exactly."

Tony nodded, before opening the door and getting in, saying nothing more. Jarvis soon followed suit. Steve and Thor watched in silence as the car sped off down the street.

How often were his parents gone the last time? They were only home three days? They're leaving for a month? How often did this happen?

All these questions ran through their heads as they remained on the side of the street in silence watching the spot where the car had disappeared.


	5. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies my (few) lovely readers. I didn't realize it had been over a month!! Let me make it up to you with a cookie. I've had finals and stress, and spent any and all free time I had with my India bound BFF. So, my apologies. I would offer you all the cupcake I found on the street today... but I ate. I am not kidding...

Tony headed to school the next day with a splitting headache and several brilliant bruises scattering his torso. None new. Just the spectacular evidence of yesterday's beating, or beatings as it were.

He had his earbuds in his ear, his StarkPod in his jacket pocket, with "Highway to Hell" playing as he strode down the hell. Pardon me, hall. It was the same as yesterday, get to his locker and first class without being assaulted. Unfortunately, it happened exactly like yesterday, his plan failed. The only difference being that this time he had the requested work. He may hate his current situation, but he wasn't stupid. As long as the ones with muscles and fists were requesting work, he would damn well do it. No questions asked. Just, to spite them in the only way he knew he could, he would do it late. Ha, he'd say losers but, who's the one being bullied into doing idiots' homework?

He made it to class, and lunch without much more trouble, except for a few more 'requests' for homework to be done. Same day as yesterday basically. Uneventful in his view, except for one thing. As he sat down in the grass , the same spot he had been pinned the day before and many days before that, Rogers and Odinson sat beside him.

He sighed, as he found often found himself doing with them around, "What are you doing here?"

Steve shrugged, as he often did as answer to Tony's sighs, and responded, "Protection?"

"For whom?"

"You of course." Thor boomed as if it were obvious. Ok, it kind of was. But Tony didn't want to admit it was that obvious he needed protection.

"Well," he mumble out a lie, "I don't need it."

"Alright. Then we can just eat with you. That's what friends do, right?" Steve countered, crossing his arms.

Tony snorted, in a totally adorable yet manly way, " Right. Totally. You guys are definitely my friends."

"Was that sarcasm?" Thor asked, leaning toward Steve as if asking a private question.

While Steve nodded, Tony laughed, "Yes, Captain Obvious!"

Thor looked confused as he turned to look at Tony, Steve just looked tired.

"Tony, just give us a chance. Have we ever done anything to hurt you?" Steve asked in a  placating manner.

"No," Tony admitted quietly, staring at his hands, "But that's how most painful relationships start."

Steve looked genuinely sad when Tony looked back up at him, "You people always want something, not to be my friend. It's always something else."

"Tony," it was Steve's turn to sigh now, "Please. Just give us a chance. You'll see, all we want is to be your friend." _And protect you._ But Steve didn't add that.

How could he? A guy like Tony would only shy away from something like that. Needing protection? Eew.

So, Steve settled for friend, not body guard. But, it was true. He genuinely did want to be Tony's friend. He couldn't understand who wouldn't. The guy wasn't a bad guy.

Just a little damaged.

But then again, who wasn't?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that sees the Chapter 1 end chapter note on every chapter? or is it you guys too? Trippy?


	6. Everyone Needs a Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to being Tony Stark, a ninja and an archer come in great handy. Thank you Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, continuing! Yaya!  
> No excuses. I have literally just been laying around reading fanfiction complaining of boredom. SO, I am just apologizing here.   
> Yup... here goes.

Now, when Tony was trying to turn down the offered friendship of one Steven Rogers and Thor Odinson, he didn't realize that their friendship would bring about the company of a ninja.

As it turns out, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were close friends with Steve and Thor. Great. A kid like him could use the presidents of the martial arts club and the archery club, respectively.

But, being a kid like him, having people around him that could easily whoop his ass, especially a group of four... that usually didn't end well for him. You can imagine his discomfort when Steve suggested to him he meet them. Of course , the suggestion had been made while Steve followed him through the lunch line and into his next class (which they did not share...), so discomfort was imminent.

"Uh... Steve. I don't know that that's..." he had begun to answer.

"Come on Tony. They're nice people. You'll love them." Steve had defended.

Tony had then thrown him a pointed look, to which Steve had responded, "ok, not nice. But they aren't bad. Give them a chance."

Tony had then nodded, and Steve had smiled, commented something about going to his own class, and left. Tony had spent the last two classes of his day thinking only one word continuously in his head. 'Shit.'

Fast forward to the next day at lunch, Tony was sitting on the grass in his usual lunch spot, sporting a few new bruises gained from this morning's homework requests, surrounded by two football jocks, a would-be (totally qualified) assassin, and a no-elf ears Legolas. Legitimately, he was terrified. Where was the part where they would turn on him and ask him for things. The nice way at first, but then when he decided he was tired of their shit and fake friendship, the chic would have him in a choke hold while the freakishly big Norwegian pounded into his ribcage. It has happened enough times for him to know how these things worked.

He was very nervously eating his pudding after tossing his sandwich away. He always got full lunch, mainly because the dessert was not sold separately, but threw everything out. He was just never hungry. It did feel nice having the jocks let him eat his lunch in peace, but there were four potential threats surrounding him, so it wasn't exactly relaxing.

Now that Tony thought about it, he did have trust issues. But past experiences tell him that it is with good reason.

"So," Natasha pipes up, interrupting his thoughts and the ever so awkward silence, "What made Stevey and Poptarts decide to sit with Tony Stark of all people?"

Her question was directed toward Steve _and_ Thor, but the latter's mouth was so stuffed with the afore mentioned toaster pastry that it was left to Steve to answer.

"Well, he had been in trouble the other day. So, Thor and I decided we were tired of just standing by, and helped him out. "

"Sooooo? Now what?" Clint called from the tree branch he was perched on directly above Natasha, "You his bodyguards now?"

"NO!" boomed Thor around his poptarts, "We are his comrades!"

"Wait. You actually got Tony to agree to having friends around. I didn't think it was possible. Kid's way to paranoid." Natasha commented.

"Hey. " Tony spoke up, "Uh.. Tony is right here. No, he did not agree to this, and also, it is caution with reason. Not paranoia."

"Whatever." she waved her hand dismissively.

"My question is, why did the two Ken dolls decide they should bring you two around?" Tony shot back. He was into this now. Not sitting on the sidelines this time.

"Why not?" Clint called down, "We not up to your standards?"

"No!" Tony looked up at him, "But they know I don't even want them around. So why would they think it was a good idea to bring round a couple more people that could kick my ass?"

"Tony, they aren't here to kick your ass." Steve defended.

"I don't know that."

"Well you should. I would never bring around people I thought were going to hurt you."

"Well, I don't. So there."

But, then Clint decided he need to throw in his own two cents.

He simply hopped down, and shrugged before gesturing to Natasha and simply saying "Everybody needs a ninja."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why... but I feel like this one wasn't up to my usual snuff. If I am sleeping, don't hesitate to reprimand me. Maybe its cause I use big words I don't know the meaning or spelling of like reprimand... I dunno...


	7. Operation:Pepperony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had to deal with Oregon's poor internet connection and overwhelming patriotism. darn fourth of july. Anywho... this means I have put weeks of thought into this chapter, or at least as much as my tiny attention span would allow.

* * *

"You need a girlfriend."

Tony jumped at the sudden presence behind him. He spun around to find his new 'friend', Natasha Romanoff standing there with a smirk on her smug little face. He let out a tired sigh.

"I do not, now go away." was his curt response before he turned to leave. But of course, she just persisted and followed after him.

"Yes, you do. You are too lonely."

"No, I don't. I am not lonely. Especially when my carefully crafted bubble is being invaded by more people than I am used too." he argued as he reached his locker.

"How many people is usually? One?" She said as she leaned her shoulder against the locker beside his, crossing her arms, and quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. But that, is none of your business."

"No parents?"

At that he froze, momentarily. He looked over at her, and fixed her with a glare that he hoped to the heaven's said 'drop it'. Which it evidently did, because she raised her hands in defeat. Unfortunately for him, Natasha Romanoff never accepted defeat. She had been persisting in his need for a girlfriend for the last month since they'd met, and now would persist in learning all she could about his inherently absent parents.

"There has to be some girl you like. I see how you look at Pepper."

Tony slammed his locker a little harder than necessary, "Excuse me, no you do no-"

"And how she looks at you." she interrupts.

Tony stops for a second, and looks over his shoulder, "What?"

"Gotcha." she smirks, and just as he is about to leave again, she continues, "But she really does like you. She's told me."

"Did she really?" he asks suspiciously.

"Yea, she's my buddy, my confident. We talk."

"Right, whatever. Shocker, I don't believe you. I'm gonna be late."

The second after he skirted into class, the bell rang. He spent the rest of class trying to figure out if Pepper Potts really did look at him.

* * *

* * *

"What?!" Clint spit out his food.

"Stop it would ya?!" Tony complained.

Steve, Thor, Clint, Tasha, and he had all gathered around in their usual spot on the grass. And of course Natasha had blabbed about her deduction of his so-called crush on Pepper. Now the whole group, who had been sitting in their various states of comatose food eating, all snapped to attention. Especially Clint, it seemed.

"I do not." he said turning to Natasha.

She in turn, said to the group, "Yes he does."

"We must unite these two!" boomed Thor.

"No we mustn't." Tony insisted, "Keep your damn voice down."

"But Tony, you've never had a girlfriend before, if she likes you too this could be something." Steve said calmly, thank god.

"Why do you think I've never had a girlfriend? Girls don't like me unless I'm doing their homework or they think they can get money. That's the way it has always been, and always will be. So don't bother. It doesn't matter. Nobody likes Tony, they like Stark." and with that he packed up his books he had been studying rather than eating, and left.

Leave it to Clint to break the silence.

"Well, my comrade looks like Operation Pepperoni is in action!" he announced dramatically before pulling out his geometry notebook he never actually used, "Time to discuss strategy."

 

* * *

* * *

Tony was sitting on the curb, waiting for Jarvis to pick him up again. It was his usual circumstances. Except this time he hadn't left early due to being chased or even boredom. Actually, with two big football dudes on his side, a deadly archer, and deadly ninja, the football team had been bothering him less. They hadn't left completely, his bruises could attest to that, but it was nice having to deal with it less.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw strawberry blonde hair coming up behind him. Without saying a word, she sat down beside him. Despite being his absolute dream to have her beside him, it was awkward. Until she decided to break the silence, thank god.

"I think this is yours." She said, pushing her long hair behind her ear as she handed him what looked suspiciously like his schematic sketch book.

He quickly looked in his back, having sworn he had his, before taking the book from her. Flipping through it, he discovered it was indeed his.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"It just slid on the hallway floor into my feet. I guess you dropped it or something. I don't know. But there it is. I uh... flipped through it and that is some pretty impressive stuff in there."

"Um. Thanks. I actually _really_ need this, so thank you so much." He instantly knew it was Natasha's handy-work. It had to be, since nobody else had ever been able to steal from his pack.

"Is that for a class? Do they even have classes for stuff like that?"

"No, I uh... just do it for fun mostly."

"Cool." she smiled slightly, the one she does where just the corner of her mouth lifts up, a fond one.

"Have a nice day Pepper?"

She laughed, oh how he loved that laugh, "I will never forgive you for giving me that nickname."

"Hey, you're the one that peppersprayed that poor tennis player." he laughed right back, for the first time in a long time.

"He was being a jerk." she said indignantly.

"So? You pull out the spray, I get to call you Pepper."

"Now everybody does!"

"Hey I cant help it that I'm popular." he joked. Him? Popuar? Spsh!

She smiled, gently smacking his shoulder, "You are not, you're just funny."

He was about to respond, until Jarvis had to kill the moment by pulling up just then.

"Well, that'd be my ride. Will that be all Ms. Potts?" he asked as he stood, reaching down a hand to help her up.

She grabbed it, and once she stood again, she smiled, "That'll be all Mr. Stark."

* * *

* * *

Having watched the whole exchange unfold from across the street, hiding in some shrubbery, all Clinton Barton had to say was, "Damn Butler ruined the moment."


	8. Prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I think I got rid of that note that was at the end of every chapter, the one of "I need one person or itll die thing". it was only meant for chapter one, but I think I accidently put it after them all... but its gone! I think... yay!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE!!!: It will not be graphic, isnt even really written at all, but here, is kind of where the noncom tag comes in. so if that stuff triggers you, just a warning. In this chapter it will be like "off screen" type of thing, so nothing that you have to look out for... isnt said anything about it, but you can tell...and in the next chapter it'll be discussed. 
> 
> God I don't know how warnings work....  
> Enter if ye dare!! Was that good? Nevermind.

One month ago "The Team", as Clint liked to call it, had gotten Pepper and Tony together.

Two weeks ago, the couple now dubbed "Pepperoni" had kissed for the first time beneath the never used bleachers on the football field after practice. It was very romantic.

Today, they all sat together under their usual tree, with their new addition who now went by the title as not only Pepper, but at Tony's girlfriend. Long story short, the team had done good. They were very proud.

In exactly one week, the last day of the fall semester, it was Prom Night. This years theme? "Blue Night's Sky". What? Exactly. The night sky is not blue! It's a known fact! This is ridiculous! Or at least, that was Clint's opinion.

Anyway... enough about our favorite obnoxious archer. Love was in the air. Every girl was waiting for their favorite guy to ask them, and every guy was working up the courage to ask their favorite girl. Is The Team panicking? Of course not. Except for one. And that one, was Tony Stark.

What? The renowned ladies man is terrified of asking his girl to be his prom queen? Not the voted for kind, but the kind that is queen only to him? Well, that is unfortunately in the future. This current Tony Stark was terrified.

Steve already had his "best gal" ready by his side. They were both waiting for the right partner, and according to Peggy Carter, she had found hers in him.

Thor had boomingly asked his date in the middle of the cafeteria, "Would this lovely maiden do me the honor of accompanying me to dance?!" Jane Foster could only laugh and nod her head.

Clint had it easy, Natasha had simply walked up to him and said, "This new mission is something I'm not equipped to deal with alone, you're going to be my partner?" Clint being Clint had dropped his notebooks in a salute and replied, "Yes ma'am."

Now, that just left one more cute couple, that this story cares about, to resolve that little conundrum.

* * *

* * *

Pepper had found a rose petal in her lunch bag. She had found rose petal in her locker, in her notebook, even in her shoe. She wasn't going to question that last one, or the ones she found circling a tree outside school, because by the time she found the note taped to that tree, she had already known.

_Coffee?_

That was all it said. But she already knew that handwriting. She already knew what that one word meant. She was already thinking of all the other times she had heard that one word with the audible question at the end. She already knew where to go.

And when she got there, she was not at all surprised.

Sitting on the grass outside of their favorite coffee shop, with two cups of Cup-A-Joe's coffee sitting beside him, was the only boyfriend she had ever had that she actually felt love for.

"Do you have a formal invitation?" He called out when he spotted her.

With a smile, she held up her little post-it note with the most important word in the world written on it, and sat beside him.

"About as formal as it can get." she answered as she stuck it on his coffee cup.

He read the question now posted on his cup before looking up at her, "Yes it is."

She couldn't help but laugh as he handed her her own cup. Before the taste, just by smell, she could tell it was exactly how she liked it. She would never understand how he can't remember her birthday, his own birthday, his own social security number, but yet always knew just how she liked her coffee. One thing was for sure. The guy had his priorities straight.

She noticed as she was about to take a sip of what she considered heaven, a question written on her own cup.

_Prom?_

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the absolute joy off her face as she looked at him with an attempted straight face, "Yes it is."

It was his turn to laugh as he looked right back at her, "That doesn't make any sense."

"It is Pepper speak for, sure why not?"

He made an 'oh' face like he just got a joke that was told five minutes ago, then looked back at her and scrunched up his nose, "I knew it! Victory!"

She let a giggle escape again as she looked back at the word written on her cup in flawless scrolling letters, comparing it to the simple question of 'Coffee?'

Looking back at him, she let it sink in how much these words, one word, could mean when coming from him.

"You aren't very articulate are you?"

"When a moment matters, I don't want to ruin it with words."

She was silent as she let that simple statement seep in, and allowed herself to truly see what it meant.

* * *

* * *

 Prom rolled around, and on the night it finally came, Tony found himself standing outside the school waiting for what he was sure would be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He adjusted his shirt collar, which he had unbuttoned along with the top two buttons of his white 'meant to be button down shit' as Jarvis had referred to it. Hit black jacket was on top of it, and he felt like he cleaned up good. Which, for the record, he totally does.

He was nearly knocked off his feet as a bulky chunk of disgusting human being bumped into him as it passed by. He turned, noticing it was Osbourn, and immediately tried to go back to waiting quietly. But, too late, he was already on the football jockey's radar. He could tell by the hand that grabbed his collar and jerked him back. Tony was spun around and found himself face to face with the person he hated most in the world. Behind that person, were the two right below him on the hate-o-meter, Osbourn's right and left hand men. He didn't remember their names. They weren't important enough after all.

"Got yourself a date? Or are you here all by your widdle self?" he felt the jock's hot, and stinky, breath wash over his face and tried the best he could not to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Tony found the courage to comment, before averting his eyes to the ground as per usual. They hadn't bothered him in a while, so it had taken him a second to remember what it was he was supposed to do to get out as unscathed as possible.

"Oh, would you look at that boys?" he heard Osbourn laugh, "Our buddy's found himself a chic. Is she hot?"

Before Tony could answer, not that he was going to, he continued, "Hmm. I don't think you could get someone hot."

"Nah, he's got that Potts chic." one of Osbourn's 'friends' corrected.

Big Ozzie, as Tony liked to call him in his head to shake things up, looked back at Tony, "You? Wow. She must be desperate. Nevermind, she'll be through with you by the end of the night. She'll know what a real man is like."

"You leave her alone!" Tony protested against his better judgment. Nobody talked that way about Pepper.

"We'll see about that." he said before letting his grip on Tony go, causing the smaller one to fall to the ground. As soon as they were gone, he stood up and brushed himself off. He still looked good, for anyone who would think otherwise. But, he didn't feel to good.

Finally, he got his nerves back, and felt a little better. But not because he calmed down, but because Pepper finally showed up. Scratch that, he felt a lot better.

Her strawberry blonde hair was down, for a change, and he had never noticed how wavy it really was. The ponytails always made it appear straight. Her dark blue dress accentuated her curves in all the right ways, leaving her shoulders and back uncovered, gliding down all the way to her feet. But what he really noticed, was the way the lights made her beautiful eyes shine. His jitters, nerves, fears, they all went away. A smile made its way to his face.

He found himself letting his thoughts out of his head, "You're beautiful."

She smiled shyly. Her? Shy?

"I forgot to put on deodorant."

He held out his hand, "You look great. You smell great."

She took the proffered hand and waved their now entwined ones back and forth between them "I don't think you're supposed to smell people Tony." God he loved her laugh.

"If you don't want to be smelled, you shouldn't smell so good. Wanna go inside?"

"I can't see why not."

Unfortunately he had three reasons why not, and they were all football players. But, he kept his thoughts to himself as they headed toward the doors and turned in their tickets. The inside was absolutely beautiful, and if somebody asked him what it all looked like, he honestly could not have told them. He never even really saw it. He eyes were only for his prom queen.

They spent the better part of their night dancing, which he learned she was a natural despite her protestations, and going back and forth with witty banter like they were wont to do. Tony had taken off his shoes, because he claimed he was better without them. The way he danced, she wasn't about to complain. It would hurt her feet less when he stepped on them. But, she wouldn't have said anything anyway. She thought it was adorable. Nobody tell him that, though.

They saw Steve and Peggy and both agreed that the couple truly had found the right partner. Saw Thor and Jane together. The foreign exchange student could really do with a few lessons on how Americans danced, but judging by Jane's laughter, she thought it was amazing. Clint and Natasha didn't dance. They sat in the corner talking and flinging the little chocolates at couples that passed by with spoons. Neither Pepper nor Tony were surprised at that one.

Tony at some point disappeared. Pepper sat for probably about an hour waiting for him. Chin in her hand, tapping her heels, the whole deal.

When he finally did reappear, he looked flustered. His clothing was a mess and scuffed up. He didn't look at her as he grabbed his shoes, and muttered "I gotta go." before turning to leave.

She stood and grabbed his arm to stop him, but let go and slowly pulled her hand back when she felt him tense. He turned back to look at her for a moment, before his eyes darted to something behind her before he quickly repeated, "I have to go now." and left. He didn't even bother to put his shoes back on.

She scrunched her eyebrows, turning around to see what had frightened him off. By a door in the back, she noticed three of the football players leaning against the wall. They were all smiling, watching the door Tony had disappeared through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaahhaha. I took your happy and I RIPPED it away!!!   
> Honestly, I felt terrible about this... how do Moffat and all them other dudes do this to us peoples?! Its terrible!!!
> 
> Anyway.... you all better be greatful. I just spent three hours on this chapter! It is now midnight!! You're welcome! IMma SlEEp now... goodnight.


	9. A Tragic Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: nonconish stuffs is discussed. Further warning in notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup dude bros (sorry, I am going through a phase...) anywho.... I am like oober sorry about this wait. Although it pales in comparison to the waits I've been going through for some of my fanfics... It is no excuse. However, real life unfortunately did call as did Gishwhes. Woot woot. Whatevs you dont wanna hear about my sorry excuses, here is your chapter. 
> 
> Um... warning. danger danger will robinsons.  
> There is noncon in this chapter. No detailish stuff, but there is talk about it so if this triggers you, skip this chapter.

* * *

Tony didn't call. He didn't write. No communication from him whatsoever. To the point that, if Pepper wasn't worried about Tony before, which she totally was, she would be now. When she went to Tony's doorstep, Jarvis answered the door and said that Tony wasn't home. Three weeks in a row? Yeah, not a chance. 

He never went anywhere. Let alone be gone for almost a month. 

So, he was there, just didn't want to see her. Or, more likely, did not want to see anybody in general.

It irritated her that he was hiding. Not because there was something wrong but because it was from her he was hiding. She just wanted to help and he wouldn't let her. Wouldn't even talk to her. 

She decided to try calling Steve and Tony's other friends. Maybe, just maybe he would let one of them in. The idea that he would confide in them and not her hurt her just a little, but if it would help it would be done. So, here she sat awkwardly on the curb outside Tony's house listening to the phone ring.

Finally, finally, Steve picked up.

"Hey Pep, what's up?" his voice came in staticky over the other end. 

"Steve, something happened to Tony. He's been hiding in his house ever since he left prom in a hurry. The butler says he isnt there, but I know that's a lie. He won't talk to me, I was hoping maybe you could come by and see if... maybe..." she said it in a hurry, but on the inside everything was moving in slow motion. It hurt, knowing Tony was hurting and not being able to help.

"Do you know what's wrong?" At her answer of no, he continued, "Of he won't talk to you, what makes you think he'd talk to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a guy issue that he won't tell his girlfriend. I got no clue, that's why I am calling." she sounded desperate, she knew it.

She heard Steve sigh, "I try calling, but if he doesn't want to talk I don't think we should invade his privacy. School starts up again about a week. He'll definitely show up then."

It was Pepper's turn to sigh, "You're right. I should leave him alone."

"There ya go. If you wanna come over here and talk go ahead, I'll listen. I'll also let ya know if he picks up the phone alright?"

"Yea."

And with that, it ended. Her suspense was doomed to continue.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School came back for second semester a week later, and still nobody had heard from Tony. To the point where everybody, even Steve, were beginning to be concerned about whether or not he would actually show up. But, good ol' Tony who only missed the second half of school in a last minute ditching attempt, actually did show up.

Except, the team noticed that he was acting more like he had before he had known them. He didn't call out to them to say hi, didn't even draw attention to himself in anyway. He just scurried to his locker, grabbed his things and then scurried on to class. Avoiding even looking in the direction of the football players, who simply laughed as he hurried on by.

Whatever was bothering Tony definitely had to do with them.

But Pepper already knew that, and so did Steve as she had told him all she knew. So, they were still left with no knew information. 

They sat at lunch together, like they used to, but Tony didn't sit with Pepper, simple beside her. He separated himself from them. Avoiding human contact. He didn't say a word, not even when spoken to. All he did was sit there scribbling down notes from a textbook into a notebook. All in all, he seemed downright jittery, if they had to pick a word for it.

On Steve's probably sixth attempt at dragging Tony into the conversation, there was a shout from across the lawn. "Stark!"

At this shout, Tony's head jerked up, fear in his eyes. That was enough to bring the whole group to attention. They all looked in the general direction of the shout, noticing Osbourn across the lawn, a few of his jocks standing behind him. They all had huge smiles on their faces, and were waving. 

They all heard a "I've got to go." and then turned to see Tony heading toward his escape route, slipping between the building and fence, and disappearing. 

It is worth saying that Thor and Steve had quit football. They had stopped going to practice anyway, and were only in it because it would look good on college resumes. But, no resume was worth putting up with people who could be so cruel to another human being. 

So, the two former jocks along with the rest of the team looked back at the football players and watched them laugh. "Oh, let them laugh." came Natasha's voice, "It'll be the last time they ever do."

They all knew she was mostly right, as soon as they found out what they'd done to Tony, those guys wouldn't be laughing much longer.

________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had gone to his usual spot. No, not the curb to wait for Jarvis. No, not the coffee shop. He didn't go there because he didn't want to be found. He went to the usual place nobody knew about.

Technically, Jarvis could find him. Phone tracker and stuff. But, he knew the old man wouldn't. He always knew that if Tony didn't go to the usual spot that he wanted to be alone.  Although maybe this time he would. Jarvis had been more protective since...

Tony shook his head and trudged up the hill. The butler didn't know for sure what happened, Tony hadn't talked. But he knew Jarvis suspected. He had a way of knowing Tony better than Tony knew himself.

But Jarvis would never know, could never know. Nobody could. Osbourn had specifically said not to talk about...

He cleared his throat as he reached the little alcove he liked to call his 'home away from home'. He knew he couldn't tell anyone even if Osb- No. He wouldn't think about him. He couldn't talk because it would hurt his father's reputation. His stupid father who was never around, always gone. His stupid father who wanted nothing to do with him when he was here except to use him as a punching bag when he got drunk. His stupid father who couldn't have been bothered to answer the phone when Jarvis called him a month ago after prom. Not even his mother had cared. Not that he'd been surprised.

It seemed like everyone in his life either wanted to get something from him, or to hurt him. Almost everything.

He thought of his friends as he climbed up the willow tree he sat in whenever he felt he needed time alone. Nobody ever came her, because even though it was in a public park, it was in the back, surrounded by dense trees that nobody could be bothered to wade through. Only for the best. He liked this place the way it was.

Sitting alone, he couldn't help but think about the one thing troubling his mind. The 'incident' as he has decided to call it. He knew that he had been rude to Pepper. Leaving her all alone like that. And then completely ignoring her. He knew he was in the wrong, but he just hadn't known what to do but flee after that... incident.

He had been scared and confused, and thinking 'what about Pepper?' hadn't even crossed his mind till the next morning. But still he had told Jarvis to tell any visitors that he wasn't home. He was such an ass.

But he didn't know that he wasn't an ass. He didn't know that it was perfectly normal to be scare. He didn't know because he had nobody to turn to. Technically, he had six people. Seven if you count Jarvis. But he had chosen not to. And he didn't know that not confiding in somebody was the wrong answer.

To tell the truth he was still scared. He was still confused. He didn't know what to do. This was a moment more than any other where he wished he could have parents that were around and cared. He needed somebody. All he had was Jarvis, not that he was complaining, to try and be a parent and be somebody that would be there for Tony, something the kid desperately needed. Because even though he was going to be seventeen in April, he was still just a kid. 

He heard footsteps coming in his general direction, leaves and twigs crunching underneath shoes. Tony momentarily tensed. The irrational part of his brain thought it was Osbourn and... NO! It was probably just a parkgoer that wandered in here. But still, he shrunk further into the defense of his willow branches, shielding from the view of the intruder. That is, until he heard a familiar voice call his name. Then another. And another. 

It was his friends, his girlfriend. His team.

He waited till they were under him to call down, "I'm up here." All their heads jerked up. 

It was the first words they had heard from him in over a month. 

"Hey, uh..." Steve began, "Do you wanna come down?"

"Not really..." he said it quietly. He hadn't completely gotten his voice back. After a month of not speaking, after they made him... Stop!

"Can we come up?" Clint called.

"I guess..." 

And with that, every single member of the team began making their way up the tree to sit beside him or around him on varying branches. His back was pressed against the trunk for security, but Pepper had managed to squeeze past him to sit further out and next to him. Natasha and Clint were directly above him, while Thor and Clint were on the branch to his right. He felt what he never thought he would feel around another human being besides Jarvis. Around his team, he felt safe. For the first time in a long time. 

"Tony?" he felt Pepper's hand rest gently on his knee, which he had pulled up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It took everything he had to not flinch away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he answered quickly. Too quickly. It was his reflexive answer. 

"Tony..." she said, reprimanding, yet calm and quiet. Just what he needed. How did she know?

"I..." he started, but choked. 

"Why did you leave prom early?" she asked kindly. Kindly? Why would she ask him kindly? After he left her there?

"If you're angry, I'm-"

"I'm not angry Tony." she cut him off, "I'm worried. Something is clearly bothering you. What is it? Is it Osbourn?"

At the mention of that name, he couldn't help it. He flinched. And he knew everyone saw it too, especially Mr. and Mrs. SuperSpy up there. 

"What happened Tony?" she asked it so quietly. So calmly. So caring. 

"I can't... I can't talk about it." his reply was quiet as well, but in a scared kind of way. Shyly.

"Yes. You can. Whatever it is. We are here for you. And trust me, you'll feel better getting it off your chest."

There were murmurs of agreement from the people surrounding him.

So, against his better judgement, he took a deep breath, and tried to tell them. 

Except, nothing came out. He tried again. Zilch. How could he tell them that Osbourn and his gang had... done unspeakable things. No. He could tell them. He could trust them.

"I... at prom..." he paused. He could do this. He could tell them. "Osbourn before had said something... I thought he was threatening you..."

He directed the comment at Pepper, who, they realized, was the person he was telling the story. 

"So I was worried. But, um... when I went to the bathroom he was there with his friends and... outside it I mean. They dragged me into another room... and made me-" his stuttered story cut off. He hadn't even realized he was crying, but tears slid down his face all the same. He couldn't say it out loud. He couldn't bring himself the do it.

He couldn't bring himself to tell them how Osbourn and his friends each took a turn. How he had never been with a man before, or anyone for that matter, and how much it hurt. How his throat had burned for what felt like forever afterwards. He couldn't cope with this, much less tell the only people in this world who cared about him. 

"I'm sorry I can't." he said it as clearly as he could as the tears slid unbidden down his face. This was all a mess.

None of them said anything. Pepper scooted closer and slowly, cautiously, wrapped her arms around him, and just held him. He didn't flinch like she seemed to think he would, or pull away. He just sat there and let her comfort him the only way she knew how, and the only way he needed.

They understood. He hadn't had to tell his whole story. To explain. They understood. And they didn't hate him for it. 

In fact, he knew where Clint and Natasha were going as they slipped down the tree and into the surrounding trees, back in the direction of the school. 


	10. Recovery/They're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry this took so long. Real life called.   
> School.... I was sick... etc.  
> So yeah... sorry.  
> but here is my redemption below this. *bows*

Things got a bit better after that. Tony came back to school, like really came back. His body wasn't the only one there anymore, but now his mind was back.

Better news...

Almost half of the football team ended up the hospital. Gotta wonder how that happened. It's a mystery. Right?

Anyway... All was going great. Tony was even actually in a good mood!! Yea! First time he was this happy since the team had known him. He finally realized that he wasn't alone. Finally realized that people really did care about him. Wait. Did he actually have friends? When did that happen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team was eating lunch on their usual spot on the grass when Tony came running up to them. Not in fear, he wasn't being chased. That was, after all, no longer a problem. Insert winky face here.

No, he had the world's biggest smile on his face. Isn't it sad that wasn't a commonplace thing?

As the team, plus Pepper, sat staring up at, he flung his bag onto the grass and plopped down. The only thing he had left in his hand was piece of paper. It appeared to be a letter. But not the type you get from a loving hand with little hearts on the i's and all that. No, it was type written. Harsh and cold. But, whatever was written on it was obviously making Tony happy. So it must be important.

"Guys look! It's my mom... well kinda." he tossed the paper into the center of group, where it was snatched up by Pepper.

She read it aloud. Well, most of it. The majority of it was stupid stuff about what his parents had been doing.

"'...you can be expecting Mr. and Mrs. Stark back by the tail end of this present month. From the desk of Maria Libitz, Secretary of Mrs. Stark.'" Pepper finished reading before looking up at Tony questioningly.

"What?" he asked, before looking between everyone and his smile returned, "They're coming back!"

The absolute joy on his face was simply the most beautiful thing Pepper had ever seen.

"How long have they been gone?" Steve _had_ to ask. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Nobody had been thinking about that.

Tony looked momentarily sad, just his eyes did, before it vanished and his face turned thoughtful.

"Since... the tail end of October? I think. I'm not sure."

Nobody wanted to mention that this was April...

"That's  great!" Natasha piped in. Thank the Gods for her. Get it? Thor? Eh? Eh? God? No? Ok...

"Anyway, I have to go tell Jarvis!! So if my teachers ask where I am... tell them I dislocated my shoulder and had to go to the nurse."

With that he was gone. Through his escape between the fence and building, on his way home. Probably running the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was short... but only because I got distracted while I was writing because I got this idea to make a dating profile for my tortoise... and so that happened....  
> anyway! next thing I knew it was midnight and I have school!!!!  
> so I will probably update tomorrow, honestly. But I am sooooo sorry it is short!!!


	11. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea... so I was gonna put in some filler chapters, but then I realized I suck at those. Exhibit A is chapter 10. so I am just gonna skip to more drama.... here goes.  
> ps... ignore the date in the photo in the middle of the chapter. It is actually April in the story.

Do you ever have those days where you think everything is going great, but then it takes a sharp turn and goes straight to hell? Well, this was one those days.

Tony wasn't in school that day. It was weird, he'd been so happy lately and excited about his parents coming home.

"Maybe he is home with his parents?" Thor suggested as he and Steve leaned against their lockers.

"No. They weren't due back till tonight." Steve responded thoughtfully.

"Got back early?" Pepper chimed in as she joined the group with Natasha at her side.

"I don't think so. No offense to Tony, but Stark's are more likely to be late than early." That was Natasha's opinion. Very helpful. Thanks for the contribution.

They all lapsed into silence, all debating Tony's absence.

"It is early...  maybe he's late?" Steve asked.

They all shook their heads. Late for everything else? Yea. But not for school. He wasn't late for that, he just left early. Their conversation died down again. But, to break the silence, here came the devilishly handsome Clint Barton!! He was running down the hallway, calling out to them. He was waving what looked like a newspaper above his head.

He reached them and thrust it into the center of the group. Here is what it read:

"Oh my god." was the only sound, breathlessly uttered by Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture I realize is not writing.... and it makes my writing poor, but it has a better dramatic effect than my words could... so that's that.  
> And its short again... so sorry but I am very tired.  
> But... you got two in two days. so no complainers.


	12. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!!! WoO!!!

They all left school. It was as simple as that. None of them were going to hang around learning pointless stuff while their friend probably at home in the state of depression he had just gotten himself out of. He had been waiting forever for his parents to come home. They were almost never around, and on they day they were due back... BOOM! Big firey death. So, they did the only thing they could think to do. Left. They headed straight for Tony's house. Their friend needed them. It was Clint's idea.

Pepper knocked on the door, and the all stepped back as it opened outward a moment later. The opener of the door was Jarvis, to everyone's dismay. Don't get it wrong, from the few times they had met Jarvis, the loved the guy. But... they had hoped it would be Tony. Even though it was never Tony who opened it, if it had been him it would meant he was at least kinda ok. That hadn't been the case.

"Master Stark is not accepting visitors at this time." the butler said dutifully.

"We know what happened. Can we please see him?" Steve tried to reason.

Jarvis nodded to them sadly, gesturing for them to enter. They shuffled inside, following the butler down the front the hall, into a spacious living room, and onto an elevator. Nobody spoke on the ride down. Or up. None of them really remembered which way it went. They headed down another hallway before Jarvis paused in front of a door. They could all hear smashing and banging from the other side. Jarvis knocked. All was quiet.

"I said I'm not hungry Jarvis." came a voice from the other side. Tony.

"Tony." Pepper called, "It's me."

For  a minute, there was no reply. Pepper was about to try again when they heard footsteps coming to the door. Then it slowly opened, just a crack and Tony poked his head through. There were tear tracks down his face, and his eyes were all puffy.

Pepper looked at him sadly, "Oh Tony."

He opened the door the rest of way and let Pepper pull him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her back. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried. The others could see metal bits and mechanical parts scattered and shattered behind him. His hand was cut and bleeding. But, nobody did anything. Not yet. That could wait.

Instead, they all pulled the couple into a group hug. Letting Tony know they were there for him. It was Clint's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading, have any of you figured out who is telling the story?  
> It might be hard to spot... I've only been leaving small comments and stuff. But me know.  
> Winner gets a cookie!!!*
> 
> (*For legal purposes, I have to say the cookie is a lie.)


End file.
